The present invention relates to a mower having a collecting box.
A conventional mower has a collecting box that has periodically to be emptied. Not only is this an additional chore, but the disposal of mounds of grass cuttings can cause problems. For example in a golf course, the greens have to be mown frequently, leading to large volumes of cuttings. It can be beneficial to distribute such cuttings thinly over the rougher grass areas, but such distribution is not easy to achieve.